


Pong Master

by TyrantTirade



Series: Ty's porn collective! [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Bro - Freeform, Come Shot, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Hazing, Just bro shit, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, beer pong, idek how to tag this, thats the moral of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: Steves so accurate at pong that 2 turns in and Bucky already knows he's going to lose. Steve hits each cup perfectly, tossing it right in.





	Pong Master

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile back and im just fuck it posting. 
> 
> Unedited, all mistakes are mine.

The place smells like beer spilt in the carpet, like dirt and bud lite, fucking nasty. Table top sticky from vodka. Steve lines up cups, two perfect cup pyramids on each side of the fold out table and three 40’s to the right. It's too organized for the catastrophe that the house is. 

“Okay,” Steve says, clapping his hands together, “rules are, you win, i'll do whatever you want for a whole day,” a grin appears across his face, “but if i win, god, you're gonna love this one...you have to suck my dick.” He smiles, fucking cocky and evil like this is hilarious. 

Bucky doesn't think its funny, he really fucking doesnt, “Youre shitting me right?” 

“Nope, you better try real fucking hard to win for the both of us dude,” Steve responds, grinning.

Bucky shakes his head, trying to laugh while simultaneously trying not to admit how much he actually sucks fucking ass at beer pong. He grabs an open 40, tipping it up to take a swig. It tastes like piss, shitty olde english but it chokes the fear out of him. He slams it down, burping out, “Let's do this,” like he's never been more confident in his life. 

Steve grins, they both know bucky's fucked. 

__  
Steves so accurate at pong that 2 turns in and Bucky already knows he's going to lose. Steve hits each cup perfectly, tossing it right in. 

Bucky groans, pouring shit beer a quarter way up the solo cup then chugging it down quick. 

By the time bucky's got 3 cups left Steve's got 8.

“C’mon man, you fucking blow at this,” Steve says, dipping the ball into his water cup after bucky fails to hit one of steve's cups once again.

“I've won beer pong like, maybe twice ever,” Bucky responds, taking another swig of piss beer for shits and giggles. If he has to suck a dick for the first time tonight, he's gonna be plastered, not fucking exceptions.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Steve laughs, voice pitching up. 

“Because i'm not a chickenshit.”

Steve smirks, shaking his head, “Have fun blowing my dick buddy, your loss not mine.” 

Bucky deadpans, “Great thanks.”

__  
One cup left and Bucky is, trashed, fucking knocking his hip into the table for stability, his shirt collar is drenched in beer, his guts feel like they're full of pizza rolls or some shit. Hes toasty, fucking nice. 

He doesn't even mean to laugh but it slips out of him.

Steve isn't even phased, “How drunk are you?” he asks, chuckling. 

Lining up to throw, bucky spreads his legs in stance, tongue out as if that'll help his aim, “Im so drunk,” he mumbles before missing his fifth throw in a row. 

Steve snags the ball mid bounce, not bothering to even rinse it before shooting it straight into bucky's final cup. 

Bucky groans, dropping to his knees to push his head into the table, “Ah fuck me!”

“Hope you're ready to suck my dick.” 

“Fucking ay,” Bucky grumbles, pouring down the last of a 40. He's so trashed already that he almost can't keep it in. 

“It's gonna be great for me bro,” Steve says, smacking bucky's shoulder. 

He doesn't say it but the first thing that comes to mind is, ‘'It better be,’ and, he's not exactly sure why.

__  
Everyone has been passed out wasted since this shit started so it isn't hard for Steve to get away with forcing bucky to stumble into the bathroom with him. Their room is occupied with at least four people so that isn't exactly prime dick sucking location so the dingey fucking bathroom is about their best option. 

Steves cock is half hard already. He gets the door shut behind them, locking the knob. 

Bucky stumbles, catching himself on the lip of the sink, hair sweaty and hanging in his eyes, shirt soaked in beer. He laughs, watching as Steve leans his back against the wall.

“Fuck i don't even know what i'm doing,” Bucky slurs, quickly snagging his shirt off for no reason at all. 

Steve laughs, placing his hands over the button of his pants, “Well, you didn't have to take your shirt off dude, but, you do your thing.” Quickly he unbuttons, letting Bucky watch, transfixed as Steve finally gets his jeans around his ankles. 

Buckys throat bobs as he swallows, eyes going straight to steves junk, dick pressed in tight against his hip in his black boxer briefs. He knows all bucky wants to do is just sit there and stare, so he guide him. 

“Get on your knees.” 

Bucky glances around, stalling before finally obliging, getting down on his knees on the tile, muscles bunching up as he slouches. 

Steves dick is at full goddamn mast, “You ever suck a cock before?” he asks. 

Just as expected bucky shakes his head no, pupils blown up, palms squeezing his own thighs.

Steve slides his hands down, slipping them under his waistband, not quite pulling down but getting there. 

“You wanna suck my cock?” 

Buckys heads swimming, fucking everything is going too fast, but steve's words, they make all of his muscles clench, his dick shoots up faster than it ever fucking has and before he can even decide what he wants he's nodding his head, letting out a shaky, “Yeah,” like he's fucking sure of it.

Grinning, Steve inches his underwear down, “I knew you'd fucking love this,” he says, pulling until his dick falls free. 

Buckys mouth opens like he's straight up mind blown by steve's dick, his hands rubbing his thighs, his own chubbed up in his pants. 

Steve grabs his cock and gives it a few pulls, stroking it so he can watch bucky really fucking ache for it. “Just open your mouth,” he says, watching as bucky quickly drops his jaw, eyes glancing up at him, “I'll do all the work.” 

Bucky nods and flutters his eyelashes as steve slides into his mouth, barely even pushing in. As if on instinct he closes his lips around it, groaning. 

Steves so fucking hard it takes everything in his power to not just shove right down Bucky's fucking throat. His hands reach down twining into his hair to get a good grip, slowly pulling back and pushing in. “Yeah, stay just like that,” he grunts, working up a good pace with his hips, fucking in just far enough for bucky to choke and cough as he pulls out. 

Eventually he's just fucking bucky's mouth, grabbing the sides of his face, slamming in, and, fuck thats good, bucky's holding his mouth open just enough so there's no teeth, his throat relaxed, and his mouth is perfect. Steve can't help himself from letting out, “God, you're a good fucking cocksucker,” making bucky hum around his dick and look up with wet eyes. 

Steve lets his head drop back against the wall, bucking his hips forward for a few minutes, just enjoying everything. 

When he finally looks back down buckys hands in his pants, dick showing a quarter of the way out of his waistband as he jerks himself off sloppily with the hand that isn't being used to brace himself against steve's thigh.

His eyes are shut wet from choking but his hands pulling like he's fucking enjoying the shit out of himself. 

Steve fucks in harder, shoving down bucky's throat, just fucking plowing in until he's pulling free, leaving bucky to gasp for air as he jerks his dick off to the sight of him, all breathless and desperate, face red as he shoots his load all over that fucking mouth. 

Bucky gasps and jerks at the heat hitting his jaw, trailing down his neck. Steve pulls the last bit out, rubbing his cock against bucky's cheek.

Fuck, Steve's fucking dead, he leans back, catching a breath, watching Bucky as he finally jerks his hips up, accidentally licking the cum from lips as he shoots off onto his chest. He droops in on himself, head dropping back. 

Steve catches a line of cum down his jaw and he can't keep from bringing his thumb down, dragging the cum back up to bucky's open lips. Bucky opens his eyes up, locking them on steve's as steve rubs his cum in and its the hottest thing steves ever seen.

“How about we go for a rematch?” He asks, “Next time if i win i get to suck your dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always 
> 
> Check out my [Tumblr!](http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com)


End file.
